Planes, Forests, Lakes, and Alone
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: They were just enjoying a nice plane ride to Canada. But, when the plane crashes, the Victorious friends find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere. Will they survive? Will they get back home? Pairings include Bade, some Tandre, and some Cabbie. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _

_Hi everyone! This idea just popped into my head. I am taking story requests, but I just decided to write this random story. Hope you like it! Sorry if it sucks, this was not very thought out. Review to let me know if you liked it. _

_Summary: _

_They were just enjoying their plane ride to Canada. They needed to go for a Biological Science field trip. What happens when the plane crashes and the Victorious gang find themselves in the middle of nowhere? Will they survive? Contains Bade, Tandre, and some Cabbie. Told from Jade's POV, mostly. _

_Reminder: _

_Do you think if I were Dan Schneider I'd be sitting in front of my computer screen typing Victorious fanfiction stories and putting them on some website? NO! I'd be sitting in front of my computer screen typing scripts for the next episode of Victorious. So I guess that makes me a non-Dan Schneider. _

Chapter 1

Jade sat in a chair at the airport, tapping her foot impatiently and reading a magazine. She waited while the people from the previous flight unloaded the plane. She hated this. She was being pretty much forced to go on a stupid trip to northern Canada for a week with her Biological Science class to learn about wildlife. Luckily, they were taking separate planes. She, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck had scored a plane without their teacher or the rest of their classmates. Jade turned the page of her magazine and kept reading.

"Hey, Jade," Tori said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you deaf or something? They just called us to board the plane. Let's go."

Jade put away the magazine, got her black suitcase, and followed Tori to the gate where they met up with their friends. They showed the lady at the desk their tickets and got on the plane. Jade put her suitcase in the cabinet above and took her seat. The others took theirs as well. Andre sat by the window, Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Beck. Beck got the other window seat; Jade and Cat were separated by the aisle.

Jade put in her earphones, blocking out the pilot's rambling about their flight info and the weather and safety on the flight. She knew she wasn't supposed to be listening to music on her pearphone but she did not care. The cabin grew dark and the plane started rumbling. Jade looked out the window to see the ground zooming by and eventually getting smaller and further away. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

About an hour into the flight, she woke up. Music still blared in her ears. Her ears ached so she ripped the earphones out and put them away into her carry-on bag. A flight attendant came by, offering drinks and food. Jade ordered a coffee and Tori and Andre both got lemonades.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice came on over the intercom. "Attention, all passengers. Please find your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are currently out of fuel and will be performing an emergency crash-landing. For any assistance please contact the nearest flight attendant."

Tori choked on and spit out her lemonade. "What did he just say?"

Jade's heart quickened. "Crash-landing."

As if on cue, the plane went dark and a weird beeping started. Jade felt as if she were falling and spinning. She looked out the window to find clouds blurring past and the ground getting closer. People began screaming and panicking. Jade closed her eyes and gripped onto her chair. After what seemed like hours, she felt a deafening crash, a sharp pain in her head, and everything blacked out.

_Author's Note: _

_Well? I know it was short, but did you like it anyway? Please review to let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _

_Wow, three reviews! Thanks, you're all the best. Every review told me to have fast updates. I will TRY! The thing is, I'm very busy this week. With school, after school stuff, and studying for finals. School ends on Friday, though, so the summer will definitely give me a chance for faster updates. And to add to the busyness of my week I am in the middle of another story right now. I might be able to squeeze in another chapter or two on Thursday and possibly Friday and Saturday. And, you guys want some Bade? Then I'll give you Bade! (And, yes, they are broken-up in this. That should be an interesting twist!) Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing! _

_Awwww, a rainbow outside! Omg really random!_

Chapter 2 

Jade's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first, and then her sight seemed to come into focus. Right away she was aware of the terrible pain in her head, left arm, and left leg. She gradually sat up, observing the surroundings. The chairs on the plane were in tatters and suitcases were piled up and scattered almost everywhere. Most of the roof was gone and the bits left were dented. Some of the plane's windows were even cracked or shattered. Jade silently gasped when she saw that the front half of the plane had come off and was sitting about twenty yards before the end half of the plane. The sky overhead was grayish-white with clouds. Some sun escaped through gaps in the cloud formations and lit the area unevenly. All around were trees, trees, and more trees.

A groan came from Jade's left. She looked over to find Tori and Andre lying in a heap in the aisle. Tori had a small gash on her forehead and arm. Andre looked to be fine, other than some scrapes and bruises.

Jade narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Since when was she by the window? The window was cracked and a few pieces of glass were missing. The pieces were strewn on the floor. Jade looked at her arm, it was bleeding and had a few pieces of glass in it. She looked away.

Then she remembered her other friends. She straightened up, painfully, and saw Cat, Robbie, and Beck. Cat stared wide-eyed in shock and terror at nothing while gripping her chair. She trembled a little, too. Robbie lay draped over his chair. His hand was bleeding. Beck lay on the floor with his head under the seat. He had his back turned toward the window and seemed to be curled in a ball. Smart Beck, knowing what to do to protect himself. The others weren't so lucky and smart.

The other people on the plane were lying on the floor, draped over chairs, still sitting in seats yet unconscious, or outside the plane lying on the ground next to the part that had been cut in half. Most of them seemed… dead. Jade noticed how lucky she and her friends were. Were they lucky; did one of her friends die?

Jade forced herself to whisper, though it hurt to do so, "Beck? Beck?"

She waited for a few seconds, then smiled as she saw him move. His head came out from under the seat and he looked at her with worried brown eyes. He cracked a small smile himself, as if relieved. He half-crawled half-shuffled himself closer to her. He accidently nudged one of Cat's feet, making her snap out of her trance.

"Jade?" Cat whimpered.

"I'm here, Cat," Jade said. "You okay?"

The redhead nodded and slowly went to sit with Jade and Beck.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked.

Jade shrugged, then winced at the pain in her arm. "I don't know. My arm got scraped up by some glass, and my leg and head really hurt. You?"

Beck briefly looked himself over. "I'm okay, I think. My back got scraped up a little. Other than that and a few scratches and bruises I'm fine. Cat, what about you?"

Cat spoke with a trembling, quiet voice. "I-I'm okay. My face just hurts." She turned her head, revealing a gash on her left cheek

"Ugh… what happened?" a groggy voice asked.

"Andre!" Cat exclaimed.

"Hey Lil' Red," Andre said, trying to sound happy.

"You okay man?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you guys?"

They all nodded and said they were fine. The others did look as if almost no injury had happened, Jade felt as though she had gotten the worst of the injuries.

"Hello?" someone called.

"Robbie!" they all said.

Robbie looked up. "Hey. Are we dead?"

"No, silly," Cat said with a cute giggle.

Robbie stood up and walked over to them. His hand seemed to have stopped bleeding and he only had a few bruises on his face.

"You alright?" Jade asked.

Robbie nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He hesitated a few moments then asked, "What are we going to do? We don't even know where we are!"

Beck shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe set up camp somewhere and attract a rescue or something."

"Yeah," Andre said. "We could use some stuff from the plane to help keep us going for a while. Food, drinks, medical supplies, and maybe even the radio. We could use that to call for help."

"Good idea," Robbie said.

"What's a good idea?" Tori asked, coming over to join them.

"Hey, Tor," Andre greeted. "You hurt?"

"Uh kind of. I've got a gash on my forehead. Same on my right arm. My head hurts badly. Other than that I think I'm good. So what were you talking about?"

Robbie briefly explained Andre's idea to Tori. She nodded and said it seemed like a good idea. They all decided to gather as much stuff as they could and find somewhere to set up a camp.

Jade stood up, then collapsed. She found herself in Beck's arms. He looked into her eyes with concern. Jade suddenly felt mad. Why would he care about her when they weren't dating anymore?

"You okay?" he asked.

Jade didn't answer. What could she say? He helped her into a chair and told her to salvage anything she thought useful that was in the suitcases. She reached for the nearest ones, not leaving the seat, and put some things into a larger suitcase she found.

After about ten minutes, Andre spoke up. "So where off to?"

"We could sleep in the plane," Robbie suggested.

"No way!" Jade snapped. "I'm not sleeping surrounded by dead strangers."

"Oh, that's a shocker. I thought you loved dead things," Tori said.

Jade smiled sarcastically but did not reply.

"We could sleep in the woods somewhere. Not far from the plane, of course, in case we needed to go there for shelter or more supplies," Robbie stated.

"Let's go, then," Cat said cheerfully.

They put their findings in emptied suitcases and moved out. Jade grabbed the suitcase she had been putting things into and stood up. She limped a few steps, then fell again because of the horrible pain in her left leg. She looked up to find Beck taking her bag.

"I'll carry you," he whispered.

For some reason, Jade did not refuse. She allowed herself to be picked up, bridal style, and relaxed as she felt the warmth from Beck's arms wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best. Most of the reviews have been asking me for faster updates and Bade. If you want that, I will make it happen! Actually, I've got more time on my hands than I thought I would today. So be prepared for a few more chapters of this and my other story. Thanks for all the requests on my other story; I'll do my best to make those happen. Keep reviewing!_

Chapter 3

"This seems like a good spot," Andre announced.

Jade woke up, startled, at the sound of his voice. She looked around to see trees and the broken plane that was almost out of sight. She panicked, then remembered what happened. She looked up to see Beck's face. Jade relaxed a little.

She observed what Andre said seemed like a good spot for a camp. In front of her lay a small, half shaded clearing with some wildflowers here and there, three large trees in a triangle form with a fallen tree in the middle, and from what Jade could hear, there was a stream somewhere close.

"You're right," Tori said. "We should set up camp here."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah. We could get some branches and make a platform to sleep on. We could tie the platform to those three trees and rest it on the fallen log," he thought aloud.

"We should start, then," Andre said. "It'll be dark soon."

Tori and Cat decided to go back to the plane for more stuff. Andre and Robbie started to collect branches and firewood. Jade felt useless. Beck sat her down on the log and went to gather food.

After about ten minutes, Tori and Cat came back from the plane. They dropped the things at Jade's feet and sat on the log next to her.

"What'd you get?" Jade asked.

"Um… some more food, some water, and we found a few pillows and blankets." Tori replied.

"Oh! Look at this," Cat squealed, digging through the pile. She held up a pitcher of something. "It's coffee!"

This made Jade pay more attention. She turned to Tori. "Really?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yep. It's black coffee. We brought the cups, too."

Tori poured the coffee into cups for all three of them. Jade eagerly drank hers, loving the taste of it. When they all finished, the boys came back to the camp. Andre and Robbie set down their huge stock of sticks and branches. Beck had handfuls of berries, plants, and nuts. He had remembered what they were and if they were edible, as he used to live in Canada. Tori got out some paper plates to put the food on and gave Robbie, Beck, and Andre some coffee.

Robbie spoke up, "did you bring some string for us to tie the branches with?"

"Yep," Cat said. "Tori even stripped off some leather in case the string wasn't strong enough." Tori nodded.

They all began getting branches and tying them with the string. Jade sat on the ground off the log so that they could put the branches on it. She weaved the string through the branches and made knots to hold it all together. By the time the sun was setting, the job was done. They made a platform strong enough and large enough to hold five people. They used the pillows and blankets, and they even managed to fit six people. Partly because Cat was kind of small.

Jade lay between Cat and Beck and closed her eyes. She felt warm under the blanket. As she drifted off to sleep, she almost convinced herself that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! I just would like to start off by thanking all of you. Thanks for the reviews, support, comments, compliments, and more. You guys are the best. A lot of you favorited this story, some others of mine, and even me (on your favorite authors list). My sincere thanks go out to all of you. You all have been asking for faster updates and even a little Bade and other POV's besides Jade's. If that's what you want, I'll give it to you! Keep up the good work reviewing! _

_One more thing, I need help with naming my new story! It will be about Jade moving back to Minnesota (I love MN!) and how her friends deal with the fast that she is gone. Please leave your title ideas in the reviews or, if you want, PM me. Thanks!_

Chapter 4

Beck opened his eyes to find sunlight streaming through the branches above. He squinted his eyes at the brightness, then his sight adjusted. Almost instantly he remembered where they were and what had happened. He sat up and looked around. Everything was so… peaceful. Beck looked to his right and smiled when he saw Jade. She looked like she was in peace in her sleep. A stab of grief hit him as he remembered they weren't dating anymore. He longed to be able to hold her in his arms, kiss her forehead, and hold her hand. He looked past Jade to find Cat and Robbie still asleep. Tori and Andre were gone. But Beck barely had time to wonder where they were before he hear Andre's voice.

"Hey, rise and shine!" he beamed.

"Where were you two?" Beck questioned, sounding irritated.

Tori shrugged. "Just looking around. Oh, and we got the radio from the plane."

"Does it work?"

"We've only gotten static so far. But I think it does."

Beck got up and tried to work the cockpit radio with Tori and Andre. They only got static and decided, after about thirty minutes of tying, it wouldn't work. Beck's stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten since the plane flight.

"I'm hungry," he stated, standing up to get some of the food he had gathered yesterday.

"Me too," Tori said.

"Same," Andre agreed.

They had a breakfast of various nuts, plants, leaves, berries, and even roots. Beck sat back after a while, feeling full. Tori and Andre stopped eating, too, and allowed themselves time to relax. Beck watched a bird fly high above his head. It was an eagle, from what he could tell. It had large brown and cream feathers, yellow talons, and huge legs. It soared in a figure eight, screeching once in a while.

A groan came from the platform where they slept. Beck looked up to see someone stirring. It was Robbie. Robbie stumbled over to Beck, Andre, and Tori. He was still groggy from sleep. He sat down on a small rock next to Andre.

"What's for breakfast?" Robbie asked.

"Northwoods buffet," Tori answered, gesturing to the banquet of berries, plants, and nuts.

Robbie took a handful of berries and ate them one at a time, gaining energy once again. He took a few nuts and ate them as well.

"Are the girls up yet?" Andre asked, glancing to where Jade and Cat lay sleeping.

"Nope," Robbie answered, prying open a nutshell. "Did you know Cat sleepwalks?"

The other three looked at each other, shaking their heads.

Robbie stood up. "She kept me up all last night. She would wander around mumbling and one time she tripped and fell on me!"

This made Beck laugh. Tori and Andre did, too.

Beck spoke up, "Jade yells in her sleep sometimes."

"Really?" Andre asked.

"Yep. She would sleep over at my RV and have nightmares or something. I'd try to wake her up but she'd scream at me or whack me with a pillow."

Tori laughed. "Well, Trina sometimes…"

Tori was cut off by a loud "Ow!" coming from where Cat and Jade slept. They all looked over to find Jade sitting up with her hands covering her nose and a confused Cat staring at her.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"Cat hit me in the face when she was sleeping," Jade growled. She removed her hands, revealing a small trickle of blood coming from her nostril.

"I did?" Cat asked.

"Yes!" Jade shouted, obviously irritated.

Cat sat up with a giggle. "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I rest the back of my hand on my forehead when I sleep, and then my hand gets tired, so it'll fall, and it'll hit whoever is next to me in the face."

Jade rolled her eyes and got up. She walked with a heavy limp over to where the others were and sat down. Cat followed her, sitting away from Jade. Jade grabbed a handful of berries and ate them angrily. Beck frowned at Jade's bitterness this morning.

"That's funny, Cat," Robbie said. "We were just talking about how in our sleep we…"

Robbie was interrupted by a loud clash of thunder. The teenagers looked up, puzzled, into the sky. Beck was surprised to see the weather had changed so quickly. Earlier this morning it had been bright, sunny, and warm. Now there was no sun, and the clouds were a creepy blackish-orange. The wind picked up, rain poured with almost no warning, and the thunder grew louder. A huge storm was obviously coming, they were alone, and had no shelter.

_Author's Note:_

_Cliffhanger! Kind of. I know I said I would update faster, I WILL get better at it! Like I said, send me some title ideas! Sorry about not updating. I really promise I'll try to make it faster. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _

_Hello! Lol, yeah, I hit people in my sleep sometimes. Thanks for all your support. I'm glad to see you all really like my work, it means a lot. Be prepared for more updates and better chapters!_

_Like I said in my previous chapter, I need help picking a title for my next story! It will be about Jade moving away and how her friends cope with the fact that she is gone. Told from Beck's POV. You can leave your suggestions in the reviews, or, if you feel like it, even PM me. By the way, I am still taking story requests. Just one-shots because I am writing two stories at the same time pretty much. Thanks! Please review! _

Chapter 5 

"What do we do?" Tori shouted over the noise of the storm.

Jade thought for a moment, then shouted, "the plane!"

Andre nodded. "Good idea. It's pretty much our only choice, anyway."

Robbie shook his head. "All those dead bodies? Gross, no way!"

"Robbie, stop being a baby!" Jade yelled. "You heard Andre. We go to the plane!"

"But…"

"ROBBIE!" Jade screamed, getting furious.

Beck grabbed Jade's arms, holding her back. "Hey, calm down."

Tori spoke up. "Uh… the storm's getting worse. We should head to the plane now."

Jade gave a death-glare at Robbie then turned toward the plane. Her leg hurt badly from the crash. Beck noticed her limp and let her lean on him. Jade refused, but her leg screamed yes. Eventually, she gave in. Beck led the group to the front half of the plane, which seemed most promising for good shelter.

They sat together in front of the cockpit, where the flight attendants sit. Jade wrinkled her nose at the smell of the dead. She grasped Beck's hand as the wind picked up and the sky grew eerily green. She dared to sit up and look out a window. She gasped at what she saw. A huge swirling mass of cloud, reaching down in a funnel shape. Tornado. She slumped back down against the wall and closed her eyes tight.

"What is it?" Cat whispered.

"Tornado," Jade responded simply.

Everyone went silent. Beck pulled Jade closer to him. Jade was glad for his protection. She knew she should refuse, but right now it was just what she needed. Soon, the sound of the thunder and wind grew deafening. Jade didn't need to look out the window to know the tornado was almost above them. She buried her face in Beck's neck; he ducked and wrapped his arms around her. Jade covered her ears and wished it all to be over. Suddenly, the window above Jade shattered. It sent shards of glass raining all over the six teenagers. Jade felt a few go into her injured leg and gritted her teeth. Rain started to leak through the windows and ceiling. The whole plane started to rock, making everyone feel seasick. Jade heard a terrible ripping sound and looked up to see part of the ceiling being torn off from wind. The tornado swirled directly above them.

"It's okay, right?" Tori shouted at the top of her lungs, trying to be heard over the noise. "We're in the eye of the storm, we're safe for now!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "That's hurricanes, Vega! Manitoba doesn't get hurricanes!"

"Well, maybe-"

Tori was cut off by the sudden movement of the plane. It rolled over sharply. Windows broke, thunder boomed, things slid around bumping into one another. Jade barely got out a scream before something hit her temple behind her eye, and she blacked out.

_Author's Note: _

_Duh, duh, dun! Did you like it? Please review!_

_And let me know your ideas for the title of my new story about Jade moving away to MN! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _

_Wow, already chapter 6? I'm a fast writer! Before I leave you with the next chapter, I want to thank you. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Especially thank you to karlaserna, I really enjoy reading your reviews. All the reviews really make my day! I know I kind of left you with a cliffy, so here is the next chapter… _

Chapter 6

Beck opened his eyes and, cautiously and slowly, uncurled from the ball position he had been in. Immediately he felt pain in his hands and looked down to see that they were scraped and bleeding. He looked around, confused. Tori lay under a shelf, looking shocked and dazed. Andre and Robbie were clutching onto seats. Robbie's eyes were closed, but Andre glanced around wildly. Cat sat against the wall with her hands over her ears and knees to her chest. Suddenly Beck remembered what happened. Beck carefully picked his way through debris and made his way to Andre. He shook Andre's shoulder a little.

"Andre," he whispered, "you okay man?"

Andre blinked and nodded, letting go of his desperate grip on the seat. "Yeah. I-I'm fine…"

"Beck? Andre?" a small voice asked.

Beck turned around to see Cat crawling toward them. "You okay, Cat?" he questioned.

Cat looked around as she answered. "I think so. But my cheek is bleeding again." She turned her head, revealing the re-opened gash on her face. Then her gaze traveled toward Robbie. "Robbie?" she asked, moving over to him.

Cat pulled him off the chair and set him on the floor. "Robbie?"

Beck and Andre came over and stared down at him in concern. Within moments, Robbie's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, groggy and puzzled.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"The tornado," Andre said. "Remember?"

Robbie nodded stiffly. "Oh yeah."

"You alright?" Andre asked.

"Uh… my head hurts. I hit it really hard on something. And my wrist hurts, too. I probably sprained it or something."

"Hey!" Tori whispered loudly. "A little help here?"

The others went over to her. Andre and Cat helped her lift the shelf. Robbie injured his wrist and Beck his hands, so they couldn't really help. They lifted the shelf and dragged Tori out from under it.

"Thanks," she said.

"Are you hurt?" Cat asked, concerned for her friend.

"My back hurts from where the shelf fell on it. Same with my head. Other than that I'm good."

They all sat in a small circle, silent and thinking. Beck looked over everyone. No one had gotten seriously hurt. He scanned his friends, listing their injuries in his head. Then his heart nearly stopped.

"Jade," Beck said.

Cat stood up immediately. "Jadey! She's not here!"

Beck got up and frantically started searching. How could he have lost her? He had been right next to her! He needed to find Jade. He didn't care if they weren't dating anymore. Jade had the worst injuries out of everyone. As far as he knew she could have easily been killed. He searched the cockpit, rows of seats, and even the tiny suitcase compartments above the seats (although he knew Jade couldn't possibly be in there). His heart hammered in his chest. Where was she? Finally Tori's voice answered his prayers.

"I found her!" Tori shouted.

Beck rushed over to where Tori was. He stopped dead when he saw Jade. She was barely visible underneath the shelves, ripped off seats, and suitcases. How did she end up like this? He dug through the debris until he uncovered enough to pull Jade out. He set her head in his lap and looked down at her. She was lying unmoving and unconscious in his arms. He spotted a bloody gash on her head. Her leg was bruised and bleeding, with a few shards of glass in it from the windows. She had a black eye and a large bruise on the temple behind it.

Beck felt sick, he hated to see her like this. He closed his eyes tight to fight back tears. Tears? He very rarely ever cried. Though, he felt a warm tear trickle down his cheek and land on Jade's forehead. _Why am I crying about this? _he asked himself. Then the answer came to him:

_Because you still love her. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _

_Hello! I'm really happy to know that all of you really like my story. So here is the next chapter. And, don't worry, Jade will be okay! I love Jade so I would never kill her off. : )_

_Whoa, I'm writing a story with a tornado in it as it is raining sheets and thundering and flooding and lightning is striking. Did I jinx it? _

_Hhmmmm… where did we leave off? Oh yeah… _

Chapter 7

Beck cradled Jade in his arms. He felt like somehow this was his fault. His heart felt heavy with concern, love, worry, and a bunch of other emotions. He flinched when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and was jolted out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Tori staring at him with concern. Beck looked away, back to Jade. He stroked her hair gently.

"It's not your fault," Tori began.

"I know," Beck whispered. "I just don't like seeing her hurt. I just want her to be okay…" his voice trailed off.

Andre gave him a pat on the back. "C'mon, man. You know Jade, she's a fighter. She's strong. I know she'll be okay."

"Thanks man," Beck said.

Cat sat next to Beck, staring down at Jade. "Poor Jadey," she sniffled.

Beck nudged her with his elbow and gave her a weak smile, as if to reassure her. Cat whimpered and took Jade's hand.

"Now what?" Robbie asked, changing the subject. "The tornado probably ruined our camp, we can't exactly go back."

"We could rebuild it," Tori suggested half-heartedly.

"Maybe," Andre said. "Well, we left some food and medical supplies there. A few of us could bring those back here and report the condition of the camp. Then we can decide what to do from there."

"That's actually a good idea," Robbie agreed.

Andre turned to face Robbie. "What do you mean by 'actually'? Are my ideas usually bad?"

"No. I was just… agreeing with you."

Andre shook his head and continued. "So, I'll go with Robbie and Tori then? Cat and Beck, I'm guessing you want to stay with Jade."

Beck nodded, not taking his eyes off of Jade. The others left, leaving him, Jade, and Cat alone. Cat began to cry. Beck gave her a hug and told her it was going to be okay. Though, he had doubts himself. Would it be okay? They were alone with barely any food, shelter, and water. They were all hurt, Jade especially. A huge storm had just almost killed them. And they were in the middle of nowhere. Beck and Cat where silent in their own thoughts until Tori, Robbie, and Andre returned.

"Well?" Beck asked. "Where's the stuff?" he asked, seeing that they had nothing with them.

"Well, the camp is completely gone. Same with most of the other things," Tori said.

Beck frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

Robbie answered, "The sky is clearing up. We even saw a plane!"

"A plane?" Cat asked, excited.

Tori nodded. "Yep. It circled a few times and…"

"And what?" Beck asked.

"It flew away," Andre finished.

Beck felt the hope he had been feeling drain out of him. It was gone? Their only chance at being rescued was gone. They were once again alone.

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry it was a little short! Review? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_

_Hi! I know I haven't updated in forever but I have a few hours to do whatever. So I thought I might write another chapter for you guys! I know you've been asking for more chapters and faster updates, I will try! I can't really come up with any ideas, so please send me some chapter ideas! Just leave them in the reviews. This chapter might be short. Thanks to everyone out there! Please review!_

Chapter 8

Beck followed the others to their camp. As far as he knew, it had been destroyed. They all decided to rebuild it and salvage as much as they could. He walked carefully, trying not to disturb the still unconscious Jade in his arms. He wished she would wake up. He needed to know she was okay. He wished they would be rescued.

Eventually, they reached the site of the camp. It looked unrecognizable. Branches, sticks, and leaves were strewn all over the ground. One of the three trees had cracked and the top hung limply, ready to fall at any time. Their platform was broken. The blankets and pillows they had taken from the plane were scattered and wet from the rain. The food was scattered. One thing remained in-tact. The cockpit radio seemed untouched.

"Does it still work?" Cat asked, gesturing to the radio.

Andre shrugged. "About as much as it did before."

The others went to try and work the radio. Beck was about to follow when he heard a small groan. Beck looked down and saw Jade begging to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. He saw pain and confusion in her blue eyes, instantly he felt bad for her.

"Hey," Beck whispered, cracking a small smile.

"Hey," Jade said dully.

"How are you feeling?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I've been better. My leg hurts. Same with my head."

She gently touched the spot on her temple. Beck reached out to touch it. There was a bruise and the skin was raised a little. Jade winced and he instantly drew back.

"Sorry," Beck apologized quickly.

Jade frowned at the ground for a while in silence. Beck drew in the dirt with his finger. He looked up after a few minutes to find Jade staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Though, it sounded a bit harsh.

Jade hesitated before speaking. "Since the crash, when I got hurt, you've been taking care of me…"

"Yeah?"

"And then now; same thing. You've been worrying over me these whole past few days. Why?"

Beck's mind stopped. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Jade pretty much spoke his thoughts.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

That question had been weighing Beck down since the break-up. And more now than ever. Did he? He thought over everything they had been through in the past few weeks. The longing looks they gave each other in the halls, the small conversations, and now this.

Tori's voice broke into his thoughts. "Hey! We got the radio to work."

Beck stood up to go check out the radio, but Jade grabbed his hand and held him back. She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with anticipation and concern. She didn't need to repeat the question again before Beck answered it.

"Yes. I love you," he answered.

_Author's Note: _

_Howdy! Sorry it was short. And sorry about not updating and so on. Jade woke up, as you have been asking for! Well, what'd you think of the chapter? More to come. Please review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: _

_Hello people! I'm really glad to see you all love my story; the reviews make my day. In every review except for like… two, you all have been asking for Bade moments, Beck to protect Jade, and Bade to get back together. And even a little slice of Cabbie on the Victorious cake. : ) I am a big Bade shipper myself, so Bade, Bade, Bade, Bade all the way! I like Cabbie too, not as much as Bade but I will throw some Cabbie in there as well. I am still not exactly sure how to do this chapter or the next few. If I don't get any suggestions the story will probably end within a few chapters. : ( So send me some suggestions! Keep reviewing! _

Chapter 9

Jade wasn't even really ready for the answer herself. Yes? He still loved her? But… how could he? He didn't open the door, he always had taken Vega's side, and he almost kissed Vega. But then again, he did take care of her this whole time. He made sure nothing would harm her as best as he could, he protected her in the tornado, he was always there. Jade didn't know what to say back to him. Tell him she still loved him? She wasn't sure if she did or not.

Beck picked Jade up, as her leg was injured so she couldn't walk, and carried her over to where the others where. They were all huddled around the small radio. Beck sat on a rock, Jade slumped on the ground, leaning her back against his leg. He played with her hair a bit.

"You really got it to work?" Beck asked.

Tori nodded excitedly. "Yep."

"We can pick up a signal," Robbie explained. "Hear it?"

Beck frowned. "I don't hear anything."

Robbie nodded. "Exactly. No static! That means we will be able to drop in on a conversation, tell them we need help, and get rescued."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You're really starting to sound like a nerd, Robbie."

Robbie shrugged and said nothing more. He played with the radio a bit, twisting knobs, pressing buttons, etc. Suddenly, a faint voice came on. Everyone went silent and leaned into the middle of their circle in anticipation.

"Um, hello?" Tori asked.

The voice came again, "Hello? Is this flight 457? We thought you crashed."

"Yeah… w-we did," Tori said, unsure of what to say.

Andre shouldered Tori out of the way and continued for her. "We did crash, but a few of us survived."

"Oh, yeah. One of our planes flew over the accident scene," the anonymous pilot confirmed.

"Yeah," Robbie said, "we saw it. Why did it fly away?"

The voice spoke again, though the radio only transferred a few words because of the sudden static. "See if… survivors… fly back… help…"

"What did he say?" Jade asked.

Tori's eyebrows narrowed in thought. "I think he meant see if there were any survivors the plane flies back and gets help. Something liked that."

"Are we going to be rescued?" Robbie asked. No answer came. "Hello? Hello?" he asked. Still, more silence.

"We lost it," Beck stated.

Tori spoke, "Cheer up, at least they know we're here! They know we're alive and they know where we are. Help will come."

"When?" Jade asked, suddenly getting angry.

Tori hesitated. "Soon."

Jade was about to snap at Tori and insult her. She was stopped by Beck's voice whispering in her ear.

"Calm down, calm down," he reassured. "Help's gonna come. We'll be alright. Okay?"

Jade nodded. "Okay," she responded glumly.

"We should gather more food and supplies," Andre suggested. "Make ourselves 'at home' until the rescues get here."

"Good idea," Tori said. "Cat and I will get some food and…"

"No!" Cat said, standing up sharply. "Sorry. Um… can Robbie come? I want him to come."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Okay. But, we should be in pairs of two. None of us should be alone."

"Cat and I will gather food, then," Robbie decided.

"Okay," Andre said. "Tori and I can go get some supplies."

Beck stood up. "I'll start gathering some sticks for firewood and to sleep on," he volunteered.

"What can I do?" Jade asked him.

Beck gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Rest," he whispered.

Jade didn't argue. She felt drained. Even though she had done almost no walking since they had been here, she still felt like a good nap. She leaned back against the rock and closed her eyes.

_(Time Break Whatsitsface)_

Jade woke up. She didn't know how much time had passed. She scanned the area. No one else was around. They were probably gathering. She sat up, feeling cold. Then she noticed the tiny white specks that seemed to be floating down from the clouds. She held out her hand to catch one. It landed on her hand. It felt very cold and melted almost instantly. Jade frowned. She had seen this before, in Minnesota. Snow? It couldn't be; it was the end of April. Then she reminded herself that they were in central Canada, there was bound to be snow in April.

A rustle came from behind Jade. She turned around to see what it was. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that it was just Beck. He set down a huge armful of sticks and went over to her.

"You're up," he said.

Jade nodded. "Enjoying the snow?"

Beck frowned. "It's snowing?"

"What do you mean 'it's snowing'? Look around, snow! And it's really cold."

"Oh, yeah. Now I feel stupid."

Jade chuckled. "You are stupid," she said affectionately. "Sometimes."

Beck laughed. "I know. I hope Tori and Andre are back with the blankets soon. It's cold."

"Duh."

As if on cue, Andre and Tori arrived. They had four blankets and seven pillows. They set the things down by where Beck had put the sticks. Tori looked around wonderingly.

"What is this stuff?" Tori asked, holding out a hand to touch the snow.

"It's snow, Vega," Jade said. "How do you not know what snow is?"

Tori shrugged. "I've lived in California my whole life."

"You haven't even been away from the state?"

"I went to Nevada a few times."

Jade sighed dramatically and put her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Wow, Vega. You're so-"

Beck covered Jade's mouth with his hand. He pulled away when Jade bit his thumb.

"Hey!" someone said. "We're back!"

Jade looked over to see Cat and Robbie returning. They put the food by where the other supplies were. Cat twirled around happily.

"Yay!" Cat cried. "Snow! It's so white and fluffy." She held out her tongue to catch the flakes of white.

"See, Tori? Even Cat knows what snow is," Jade sneered.

Tori crossed her arms. "If you're going to keep being rude about it I guess you aren't getting a blanket."

"What? No!" Jade yelled. "I get a blanket!"

"Apologize first."

"No. I'm not six years old, Vega."

Beck held Jade's hand. "Jade…" he said gently.

Jade stared at the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled.

_Author's Note: _

_Well? I know it was a bit pointless toward the end. I tried to make it longer, okay! Just please review to let me know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: _

_Hi everyone. PLEASE READ! Sadly, I think it's almost time to wrap up this story. I still have about two more chapters left, though! I would just really like to thank all of you. Thank you for the reviews, ideas, support… everything. Your reviews mean so much to me. : ) _

_And special thanks to . .mean for your great suggestions on ideas for the chapter! Don't worry, I'll use one or two. _

_Keep on reviewing!_

Chapter 10

Beck sat with Jade, letting her lean on his shoulder. He had his arm draped around her shoulders. They sat peacefully together, watching the snow fall. The others were either out gathering more things or taking a nap. Beck was grateful for this moment, alone, with Jade. She shifted her position, getting more comfortable.

"I haven't seen snow in almost ten years," Jade breathed.

Beck smiled. "Oh yeah? Try thirteen."

"It reminds me so much of Minnesota."

"Same. And Canada, too."

Jade looked up at him with a smirk. "We're in Canada, smart one."

Beck shrugged lightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I know. Maybe that's why my memory is so vivid right now."

Jade chuckled and relaxed more. Beck stared at her beautiful blue eyes.

"So… we're back together?" Beck asked, wanting to confirm.

"Duh," Jade said, giving him a playful punch.

They sat in silence again. Beck turned to talk to Jade again, then noticed that she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled up a blanket, leaned against the tree behind them, and allowed himself some rest.

_(Time Break!)_

Beck awoke to the cold. The temperature seemed to have dropped by almost twenty degrees. He looked around. The snow was falling steadily now. Thick and heavy. It even had started to collect on the ground. _It's April, the snow should be easing off, _Beck thought. _Then again, a lot of things can happen weather-wise in Canada. _He watched for a few more minutes. The light flurries had suddenly become big clumps of snow raining from the gray sky. Beck pulled off the blanket. He looked to Jade, who was still peacefully asleep. He hated to wake her up; she looked like she could use a nice rest. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Jade," he whispered. "Jade," this time it was louder.

Jade opened her eyes. "What?"

Beck didn't need to explain. Jade looked around in confusion. When she had fallen asleep, the snow had been nothing more than tiny flakes. Now it looked like a storm of white flurries.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"I don't know," Beck confessed. "But it looks like a snow storm is coming. We should wake up everyone else and figure something out."

"Yeah, okay."

Jade got up and went to where Cat, Robbie, and Tori were sleeping. Jade woke Cat and briefly explained the whole thing. Beck did the same with Tori and Robbie.

"Wait. Where's Andre?" Tori asked.

"I'm right here!" Andre called, coming into view.

"Where were you?" Robbie asked.

"Waz-break," Andre stated simply. "Hey, what's up with the snow? It's freezing now and the snow is getting worse."

Beck shrugged. "We don't really know. It looks like a…"

"Blizzard?" Cat finished.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Well, maybe not that but it's starting to come down hard. We should grab some blankets and find better shelter. Like the plane."

Tori shook her head. "The ceiling has huge gapes in it, remember? And after the tornado it's even worse. Maybe there's a cave or something?"

Andre nodded. "Yeah. That stream by us, maybe it comes from a waterfall. There could be rock walls with some caves in it."

Robbie piped in, "A tornado and snow in the same week? Can that happen?"

Jade shrugged. "Weather is weird like that. Let's just go already, I'm cold."

They gathered as little as they could but as much as they needed. Blankets, pillows, food, drinks, the radio. Jade even rescued some of her coffee. The group followed the creek upstream for about an hour. The snow was really getting thick, making it hard to see things. Soon, the sound of the water grew louder. They stopped in front of a waterfall. Sure enough, there were rock walls, too.

"Good thinking Andre," Beck said. Andre shrugged and smiled.

The gang searched for any caves along the walls. Eventually, Cat found one. It was just big enough to fit the six people and most of their supplies. They left the extras under a large rock just outside of the cave. Jade sat close to Beck, wrapping a blanket around their shoulders. Everyone sat in silence, looking on as the snow turned into a blizzard.

Tori broke the silence. "Hey, what if… what if the blizzard stops the rescue planes?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_

_Well, here it is. The chapter we've been dreading and waiting for. They all die! _

_Jk, they don't die. I mean, this is the LAST chapter. Nooooo! I know you're sad, I am too. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, gave suggestions and ideas, and who read. It means a lot. This chapter might be short but I will try to make it good._

_I am begging you guys, send me story requests! I have no more ideas for any new stories right now! I might come up with one and turn that into a story, but I don't know for sure. Just please PM me the story requests!_

Chapter 11

Beck woke up. Light was coming in from the entrance of the cave. The storm must be over. He winced at his sore neck; he probably slept on it wrong. Jade still lay next to him, sound asleep. Beck looked around his other friends were sleeping as well. He was the first one awake. Beck rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He sat in silence for a while, taking time to observe the things around him. A cave wall here, another there, the stone ceiling, the white blanket of snow outside, the dawn sun, birds chirping. It was all so… peaceful.

"You're up too, huh?" Beck turned around to find Andre looking at him.

"Yeah," Beck answered with a small nod.

Andre yawned. "We should wake the others. We need to dig out our supplies from under the rock, clear some snow, try if we can get the radio to work again, all that kind of stuff."

Beck stood up stiffly. "Yeah, good idea."

Andre got up as well. "It seems like I've been full of 'em lately."

Beck woke Jade and Cat. Andre woke up Tori and Robbie. They headed outside to get to work and see how much damage the storm had done. Beck was almost blinded by the brightness. The sun reflected off of the white snow (which was everywhere), causing the world to turn into a stunning yellowish-white glow. Beck and Robbie went to go dig up the left over supplies.

Beck started to shovel the snow with his hands when he was stopped. He heard something. He looked to Robbie, who heard it too.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know," Beck said. "It sounds like a… humming noise."

"Kinda," Robbie responded.

"A helicopter!" Tori shouted suddenly. "And planes!"

"We're saved!" Cat squealed.

Robbie rested a hand on Cat's shoulder. "We don't know that for sure, Cat."

Cat shook her head and pointed into the sky. "See? Planes! We're rescued!"

Beck strained his eyes to see. Cat was right. There were two planes and two helicopters flying above, coming into view. Beck breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the red medical cross on one of the helicopters.

"What do we do? Start a signal fire or something?" Tori asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "The wood will all be wet, Vega. And anyway, I don't think they're stupid enough not to notice us. We are the only things here besides snow. Six people standing in the open surrounded by snow? Yeah, that should be hard to spot."

Beck smiled at her sarcasm. He was glad for it, even though it was part of the reason they had broken up. It turned out that she and Cat were right. The planes and helicopters were getting closer. The helicopters landed; the planes just hovered above. A team of paramedics checked over the group. Everyone was given the 'okay' to ride in the other helicopter. Their injuries were only minor scrapes and bruises. Everyone except for Jade, of course. The paramedics helped her into their helicopter and immediately gave her pills, liquid medications, and ran tests. Beck insisted he stay with Jade. He didn't want to leave her alone, ever. So he sat next to Jade as they ran the tests and treated her injuries.

Beck finally allowed himself to fully relax. They were all in good hands. They were going home. They were getting treatment. They were finally saved.

_Author's Note:_

_So that's it everybody. I hate to let this story end. Sorry the chapter was short and stuff. Please review! Remember, story requests!_


End file.
